


a fluff one shot a day keeps your loneliness away

by eLexirin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just some wholesome and happy lovin for ya, M/M, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Teen Romance, a girl reader is sometimes implied, but i try not to gender this, the reader could be a boy or a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLexirin/pseuds/eLexirin
Summary: Are you sad? Single? In need of care? Enjoy these short fluffy one shots about a boyfriend you don't have.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Hair

“Stop moving, I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

You giggle and try to stay still as his warm hands twist and run through strands of your hair, tensing up as he drops the hair tie again.

“I don’t think I’m the problem,” you grin, grabbing another tie and passing it to him.

“Shut up. I’ve almost got it,” he replies, his hands working quickly, “Ah… here we go!”

He releases your hair and the braid falls down your back with a little thump. Then, he spins you around in the chair to face the mirror. You pick it up and admire it, feeling the corners of your mouth turning up. It looks absolutely ridiculous, with frizzy strands of hair everywhere and huge chunks in random places. But the way he’s smiling like he’s won an award makes you feel like a thousand butterflies are flying in your stomach all at once. 

“Not to be controversial, but I think I did good,” he says with a smirk.

You give a little laugh and say, “Yeah, I love it.”

He smiles softer this time, his face more content, as he whispers, “I’m glad.”


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sneaks in even though he totally doesn't have to.

“Aren’t you a basketball star?” 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” he calls back as he struggles onto the roof, hands gripping the edges. He kicks his legs up and rolls onto the platform with a strained groan and a large thud, before wiping the sweat from his face. 

“It’s taken you ten whole minutes to get up here,” you point out, your arms crossed on the window sill.

“Well, it’s not my fault your window is so high up,” he replies, “Now help me inside.”

You smirk teasingly, but you grab his hands and pull him inside your room. He rolls onto your floor, a large crash echoing through the house. You chuckle as he pulls himself up awkwardly. “You could’ve just gone through the door. My parents know I’m dating you.”

“Yeah, but all the boys in movies climb through their lover’s windows. It’s super romantic,” he explains and throws himself onto your bed next to you. You wrap your arms around his body and he melts into you almost immediately, pushing himself back into you.

“Such a softie you are,” you murmur into his shirt.

“Mmmh,” he hums in response.


	3. Forever

You turn the page of your book and look up a bit. He sits on the opposite side of the room, gazing at you like he's not entirely on earth. A little smile rests on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" you ask.

"You just look so..." he begins and searches for the right word. "Mesmerizing. I could look at you forever."

You giggle a bit. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I think I could be with you forever," he speaks, and then, his eyes widen as he realizes what he's confessed. "I mean, it's okay if you don't. I'm just saying what I feel," he continues awkwardly.

There's silence. It's not that you don't reciprocate; you're just surprised. And you don't really know how to respond. 'I do too' sounds ingenuine somehow.

Maybe you don't have to respond.

You lean forward and close the gap between your lips, and you move your hands to the back of his head and pull him in. Then, his hand is on your face, caressing it sweetly. If this were a cliché, you'd call it electricity. But it's more like waves. Soft and gentle, flowing in perfect sync. Or maybe that's just your ocean scented perfume.

Either way, it's all you need.


	4. Laughing

The two of you are sitting around a crackling campfire, the warmth of the fire he built heating your body in the cold mountains after a long day of skiing that consisted of a lot of him falling over. You’ve both been sipping at hot chocolate in a mug, and your hair is wet from snow dripping over your faces. But right now, you’re laughing like crazy.

You’re laughing so hard you don’t even remember what was so funny in the first place. All you know is that it was the funniest shit ever because tears are burning in your eyes, and you’re falling out of your chair, and it’s the hardest you’ve laughed in a long time. He’s laughing too, shaking and struggling even to breathe.

Finally, it fades away and leaves you both lying together, still giggling slightly. He looks down at you, a gentleness in those dark brown eyes of his eyes. He’s staring at you like you’re a masterpiece. It makes your cheeks flush even deeper than the cold had already made them.

“I love your laugh,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this one as a preparation for all the Christmas shit I'm about to throw in your faces. >:)  
> I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it's a little short!


	5. Comfort

You’re sitting in your room with him, not talking. You’ve just had the worst day, and you’re in such a shitty mood. All you want is for him to hold you and tell you it’s going to be okay. “I’ve just had the worst day,” you say.

He looks up at you, then pulls at his phone and looks at it, and you’re suddenly disappointed. ‘Why is he looking at his phone?’ you internally complain. ‘Doesn’t he know you want comfort?’

You’re halfway into criticizing yourself for thinking that because you haven’t told him that you wanted anything when some dance song starts blasting from his iPhone. You jump at the sudden noise. He laughs at your shock, and that makes you annoyed all over again, but then he sets his phone down and extends his hand to you, and you realize what he’s asking. You almost want to slap his hand away, but he’s too cute.

The second you grab his hand, he pulls you up and twirls you with a big grin. You can’t help but laugh. “You look cute!” you scream, but it sounds like nothing underneath the blasting music.

“What?!” he screams back.

You shake your head, deciding it’s pointless, and jump onto your bed. Now it’s your turn to offer him your hand. And of course, he takes it, climbing onto your bed. Then, you give it your all. The two of you jump around in a way that might resemble dance moves to the beat. 

You aren’t even mad anymore because you can’t be. It’s him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, feel free to drop prompts in the comments :3


	6. Gifts

"I got you something."

"Really? Thank you," you say as you look up at him.

"I'll go get it!" he replies.

He gets out of his chair, quickly rushes away, and disappears down the hallway. A moment later, he reappears with a neatly wrapped box and a smile. He places the package into your hands.

You grin down at the gift. He didn't have to do this, and you consider telling him that, but you know he would never not do something like this. So, you give the small bow on the string a light tug and unwrap it. A small copper ring sits inside, rose symbols engraved on it.

You look up at him, a small smile on your face. He smiles back, a little awkwardly, and toys with the edges of his sleeves. "It's not a promise ring or anything. I just thought it was pretty and that it would suit you," he explains.

You trace the designs delicately and slip the ring onto your finger. "Thank you," you say and give him a soft kiss. "It's beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some nice gift-giving. could be for Christmas, could not be. your choice.  
> I am planning on posting maybe one or two more chapters before the end of the year, so keep a look out. :D  
> As always, feel free to drop some prompts in the comments


	7. Pancakes

“Okay… so… easy… just add water, right?”

“Yeah, just- “

Before you could finish talking, he poured a little water into the bowl. You grabbed the spatula and stirred it. It was just a bit too sticky. Reaching for the mix, he grabbed your arm, stopping you.

“Don’t do it,” he said seriously.

“It’s too sticky!” you laughed and grabbed the mix, pouring it in.

His eyes widened at the amount. “Too much!”

You rubbed your nape, looking down at the overfilling bowl. You’d been going back and forth like this for a while now, and yet you still can’t get the mixture right. It was too thick, so you add more water, then it’s too sticky, so you add more mix. Now, you must have enough batter for 100 pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little rushed one for you guys because I just made the same mistake as these characters, and I thought it was hilarious.


	8. Party

"Five!" the party guests chanted.

He grabbed your face and lifted it to face him. He was grinning teasingly, gorgeous eyes staring into yours.

"Four!"

His face was so close to yours, your noses bumping, his breath making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You'd kissed a million times before, but it was different today.

"Three!"

A year ago, you didn't know if you'd ever have a New Year's kiss. But now he's here, and he was better than you ever thought he'd be. Beautiful, intense, kind, romantic. Amazing.

"Two!"

Today, this kiss is not just a kiss. It's a promise that you will both be here next year.

"One! Happy New Year!"

Cheers filled the room as the party guests all kiss, celebrating the New Year. You saw none of it, only him as he kissed you, his hands running through your hair softly. You deepened it, your arms tightening around him.

It's a promise, and you're keeping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commitment lmao  
> happy new year  
> :DDDD

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
